The World Record
by chickenchickster
Summary: one fate full day Ichigo and Rukia pass by their local rec-center and the town is trying to break a world record but are in dire need of another couple


The World Record

This is a fanfiction that is completely original except the characters and as far as I know

I don't own Bleach… yet as soon as I can master Ino's mind control technique I will not own bleach

________________________________________________________________________________________

_I just had to find a way,_

_The right moment_

_The right time _

_And the right place._

These were the thoughts going through a certain orange-haired teen's mind, as he was returning home from school. All he could think about was a certain raven-haired girl that was living in his closet. He had fallen for her after he released how much he missed her when she went to the soul society, even when she was just visiting for a few days.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia jumped out from around the corner.

"AAHHHH!!!!… , DON'T DO THAT RUKIA, you scared the shit outta' me! Ya little midget!"

"well I sorry Mr.-I-got-my-head-in-clouds, I just walk around he corner say your name and you completely freak out."

Their fight continued till neither had the will to come up with more come backs and other verbal threats. The pair continued walking until Rukia stopped to look at a huge building. The city's rec. center to be exact.

"Ichigo what's going on in there to day? Why is there so many cars parked out side?" asked Rukia. Ichigo looked around at the posters surrounding the arena.

"It looks like the town is trying to break the world record for most people kissing at the same time. Forget it Rukia come on lets go" he said grabbing her hand to drag her away. Rukia looked at him and smiled while blushing. Just then a man ran out of the building followed by a small crowd.

"Hey you two!" he yelled " Come we need another couple and then we brake the record". The small crowd grabbed the two teens and shoved then in side the center, through a set of double doors and in to a huge domed room where many couples were making out while other world record officials were walking around counting them. The people who had pushed them had disappeared in to the crowed to get to their parterres and resume their kissing.

Ichigo and Rukia looked around eventually they even spotted some of their classmates. They were surprised to see Orihime and Ishida making out on one side of the large room.

Rukia looked at Ichigo he was blushing madly. Ichigo glanced a Rukia he was standing unusually close to her because the room was extremely crowded. He could feel the heat rise to his face.

Rukia thought _I do want to be kissed he is a stupid baka and yells at me all the time ha even came to save me when I did want to be saved and……………………… Awe who am I kidding I love this baka. _Rukia slid her arms around Ichigo and pull them even closer. Ichigo gathered all his guts and kissed Rukia. Both teens completely melted and they both closed their eyes and floated off in to in their own little world. Neither of them heard the official say the number 40,5687 and the flash of a camera.

The next day

Ichigo's' dad burst in to his room yelling and screaming Ichigo rolled out of bed and awoke with a thud only to see his dad holding the front page of the news paper. As soon as his vision can in to focus he yanked the newspaper from his father and on the front page was a full color photo of him and Rukia kissing. Embarrassed beyond belief he searched the newspaper for the credits he found it and it said front-page photo courtesy of Kisuke Urahara.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled thinking of ways to murder the shady sales man

"What is the matter?" said Rukia in a dreary voice as she opened the closet door. She glanced at the newspaper and blushed.

"It doesn't matter," she shakily said as she crossed the room and sat next to Ichigo

"I guess your right " he blushed as he leaned over, kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand. "I will always love you he whispered in to her ear" the he kissed her right on the lips. Rukia responded by breaking away, whispering "I love you to" and kissing back.

Both teens broke away smiling "we can kill Urahara latter." Rukia said as she dived in for more.

Please read and review cuz this is only my second fan fic with thin couple


End file.
